


Hard Feelings

by pixs (wolframlogistics)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Episode: s05e13 Why We Fight, Gay Sex, M/M, Submarines, Vampire Sex, Vampires, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 08:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolframlogistics/pseuds/pixs
Summary: During their time together on the German sub in WWII, Angel needs to have a chat with Spike. Spike needs something more.





	Hard Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Angel the Series, Season 5 Episode 13 - Why We Fight
> 
> (*Originally posted to fanfiction.net 3/6/04. Uploaded to AO3 12/3/17)

Angel pinned Spike up against the cold wall of the submarine. "Spike."

Spike grinned. "Wha? I wasn't going to bite him. Honest."

"Spike," Angel growled.

"Right then, sorry. No hard feelings, eh, mate?" Spike looked over at the cowering navigator.

"R-Right…" The navigation whispered, still trembling.

"Out of the control room, now, Spike." Angel released Spike and pushed him off toward the engine room.

Spike sauntered off, feeling almost fulfilled, though still hungry. The smell of fear was almost as good as blood. Almost, but not enough to take away the ache in his stomach and jaw.

He felt Angel follow him, a dark, glowering presence at his back. So familiar, despite not having seen him for about half a century. They walked into the engine room, and Spike casually paused in the middle while Angel shut the door.

Spike waited. Angel's eyes could be felt staring holes through the back of his head. He knew Angel was just waiting for him to start to fidget like he used to back when they were… what did Dru insist on calling it? A family? Back when Angel was head of the house, and Spike's only purpose in life was to keep Dru preoccupied so Darla could have Angelus to herself.

Of course, Darla wasn't always around back then. Angelus would always find ways to occupy the time when she'd returned to her master. Most of the time was spent discouraging poor little William from continuing many of his mortal customs. Like breathing. Not many of Angelus' lessons sunk in that far, though. The lashes to enforce the lessons always seems to get deeper than the ideas.

Now, Spike didn't need Angelus. Or Angel, as he insisted on calling himself. He was a master vampire now. Didn't need his grand-sire beating lessons into him anymore. He'd killed a slayer all by himself, hadn't he?

But Angel wasn't moving. Wasn't saying a damn word. Was just staring at back of his hair. Waiting. How patient could the bugger be?!

Spike whirled around. "What?! Stop staring at me."

"What'd you do to your hair?" Angel's voice was too calm.

"Its dyed." Spike had done it in the thirties after a comment that Dru made.

"Daddy always did like blonds best, you know," she'd purred at him one night while popping an eye out of one of her dolls.

"What are you talkin' about, pet?" Spike was sitting by the fire, watching it snap and pop.

"He sat where you are. The same look on his face when Grand-mum was out. Daddy's little boy misses him. Little Willie waiting for Daddy to return home. Such a bad little boy…" She had giggled joyously.

"I don't miss Angelus. I'm glad his gone. Now we can live how we're supposed to." Spike glared at Dru. "We're better off without him and Darla."

"Blonds were Daddy's favorite. He said they tasted sweeter. Like pies. He said you tasted like pie too. Sweet and obedient." Dru had started humming as she arranged her dolls for tea. "So eager to please Daddy. Our bad little Willie…"

Spike had gone out, furious. He didn't need Angelus. He was glad he'd left! No one bossing him around. No one beating him up when he didn't listen. No one was sharing Dru's bed with him.

But still…

Spike dyed his hair that night. Had kept it dyed dark black since then.

Now, Spike kept eye contact with Angel. Angel seemed less than impressed.

"Why black?" Angel asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

Because it's the farthest thing from blond. "I like black." Spike held up his chin more. He wouldn't back down from Angel.

Angel took a step closer, still scowling. Having a soul definitely made him act odd. Angelus would have hit him or something by now.

Spike grinned at the thought.

Angel stopped, and glared at him suspiciously. "You're still just a stupid little boy playing dress-up. You cross me again while we're down here, and that'll be it. No amount of hair dye with save you."

Spike's grin dropped. "I didn't eat that fat bugger! Didn't even lay a fang on him. Don't get all righteous on me. I'm obeying you, alright, so bugger off."

Angel slammed Spike against the wall before he could react. Spike's head hit the metal hard, making his brain rattle around. He blinked away spots, staring into the face of one pissed off vampire. He couldn't help but grin.

"It's just like old times! You bossing everyone around and getting your panties in a twist when they don't obey you."

Angel shook him, hitting his head against the metal again. "Shut up Spike. Has the dye leaked into your brain or have you just gotten stupider?"

Spike glared at him. "You don't like it? Should see me and Dru together. Like a matched pair."

Angel flinched. "Drusilla is well?"

"'Course she's well, you ponce. I'm takin' care of her now. We don't need you."

Angel let go of Spike and backed up a bit. "Surprised you're all not dead without me around to guide you." Angel looked up at the ceiling of the little tin box they were in. "Very surprised. 'Free virgin blood parties'? I mean, come on Spike."

"Yeah, well it sounded like a good idea at the time."

"Well so did letting Dru choose her own playmate, and we all know how well that turned out." Angel glared at Spike.

Spike huffed. "I think I turned out rather well, thank you."

Angel shook his head. "I still can't get past how stupid you look with that hair. Black? I mean, come on Spike. I thought you had been raised with more class than that."

"What? You rather my hair be blond? Like that bitch, Darla?" Spike spat out the name with as much hatred as he could muster. The effect was what he'd been hoping for.

Angel raised his hand and backhanded Spike instantly. It was an old reflex. A familiar one.

Spike touched his lip tenderly and came away with blood. He put his fingers into his mouth and sucked them clean.

"What do you want me to say, Spike? By every right, I should kill you now."

"Then why don't you?" Spike shouted. This Angel… he was so much like Angelus, enough to make him long for times gone by. But Angel wasn't Angelus. Not in the ways that mattered most. Like not letting him feed on the scared humans, for one.

Angel turned away from Spike. He didn't want to answer. But Spike already knew the answer. He felt sorry about turning Dru. And letting Dru turn Spike. He had killed them both once, and now felt sorry about doing it again. So as long as Spike didn't provoke Angel too much, the ponce would probably let him get away with anything, out of guilt!

How ridiculous! A vampire with guilt. Spike felt disgusted at the thought of it.

"Dru misses you. She'd rather have you with her than me."

Angel whirled around. "Do you have any idea how silly you look?! No wonder she doesn't want to be with you!"

Spike glared at him. "I thought it looked nice!"

"And how could you tell? Look in any mirrors lately?"

"Had a picture taken of me an' Dru just the other year." Spike nodded. "I look good."

Angel shook his head. "You looked better before."

Spike grinned. "That's cause you dressed me up in all those poncy little outfits. Of course you thought I looked good. Liked watchin' me dress, just so you could undress me later."

"Hn. You never did have any style sense, Spike."

Spike moved closer to Angel. "I got me this spiffy jacket, though, didn't I?"

"You've only helped in proving my point. All that jacket does is make you look like a fascist." Angel crossed his arms in front of his chest and glared down at Spike.

Spike smirked. "You are what you eat, mate."

"I'm not your 'mate'." Angel grabbed the front of Spike's stolen jacket and jerked him forward. "You've become a bottom feeder. I'm surprised that you're still alive, Spike." Angel said Spike's name with such pure loathing, that Spike almost flinched.

"Well, since you run off, who else 's supposed to take care of Dru? Darla's been with her Master since you left. Me an' Dru have been just fine. I'm watchin' out for her. Now I'm head of the house, not you."

Angel stared into Spike blue eyes for a moment, as if trying to glare him into submission. But Spike knew better. Angelus always had at least two motives for every action he did. This vampire in front of him was just scenting the blood on Spike's breath. The blood that he had caused.

Spike felt the change before he saw the look change in Angel's eyes. He understood. Angel missed them. He missed his family, even Spike. But that soul was stopping him. Another thought crossed over Angel's eyes. He was going to leave.

"Oh no you don't," Spike said defiantly and pushed forward. Angel backed up a couple steps, but was still holding on to the front of Spike's jacket as their lips collided.

Angel jerked back almost as quickly as it had happened. He pushed Spike away from him, sending him sprawling to the floor. He touched his lips and came away with blood. Spike's blood. His tongue flicked out and tasted the cool liquid. He moved his hand away and wiped the blood on the side of his pants.

"I can't go back to that, Spike. I can't handle it." Angel looked at Spike on the floor, solemn.

"Then just let me remember you how you were, just for t'night. No strings attached, right?" Spike looked up at Angel from the floor, trying to look as serious as he could. "Its hard without you around takin' care 'f us."

Angel frowned. "You're strong enough to take care of yourself. And Drusilla. And if you need help you can always run off to Darla and her Master. We are of his lineage, after all. They'll help you, though usually for a price." Angel sounded bitter about that last part. Spike wondered what Angel had been though, 'sides Darla of course, that would make him resent the Master so.

"I don't want to flee to the Master. I want you." Spike tasted the words in his mouth, and hated them, but he knew they were true. He unbuttoned the jacket and slid it off his shoulders. He quickly pulled off the thin black t-shirt he had on under it. He started to get up, and had gotten to his knees, when Angel's hand landed on his shoulder. Slowly, the hand moved up and caressed Spike's neck and jaw.

Spike closed his eyes. He tilted his head back. Angel cupped his chin and leaned down to kiss Spike's parted lips. It was gently, delicate. Almost scared. Nothing how Angelus was.

Spike leaned forward, and sent his tongue out into Angel's mouth. He knew he still tasted of blood. Angel stiffened, paused, contemplating whether he should run or stay, but Spike refused to give him that option. He grabbed the front of Angel's shirt and leaned back, pulling Angel down on top of him.

"Angelus… Just one more time… C'mon mate. I know you want me." Spike held tightly to Angel's shirt. He didn't want him to go. He wanted him to hit him. Wanted him to fuck him. Wanted everything to be back how it was. Even if it were just for a night.

Angel relaxed against Spike's body. "I'm not the same…"

Spike glared up at Angel. "You owe me this. Fuckin' hurt me, you pillock."

Angel opened his mouth and shut it again. He stared down into Spike's angry eyes, and saw something deeper. A need for Angel to be in control. The little William that had come home with Dru so long ago was still there, begging for Angel to make sure everything was all right.

Angel smiled then. "All right, Spike. But you know the rules."

"Yes, of course, you're in charge. Now hurry up, before those American buggers come in here looking' for a wrench or something. Wouldn't do for them to see the officer assigned to save them with his pants around his knees and the enemy's legs around his waist. Might try to dust us all then." Spike grinned. "Course, I'd get to eat them then, right?"

"Wrong." Angel ran a hand through Spike's hair then gripped it hard and pulled his head back. "This color really doesn't suit you."

"I'll change it when I get t' the surface."

"That's a good boy." Angel leaned down and kissed Spike fiercely. Spike hungrily returned the kiss. He tried pulling up Angel's shirt to get to the skin that he hadn't touched in way too long.

Angel, however, stopped him. He grinned at the frustrated look on Spike's face. "My way."

"Fine. FINE! Your way! Just do me!" Spike scowled.

Angel stood quickly, pulling Spike up with him. He held their bodies together. They were both hard, and, in this position, pressed against each other. Spike gasped and gripped the side of Angel's shirt.

"What do you say?" Angel smirked down at Spike.

The words seemed to take an exceptionally long time to reach Spike's mind. He stared up at Angel for a couple of moments before finally managing to whisper, "Please."

Angel smiled. "Please what?"

Spike swallowed hard. "Sire." He swallowed again. His mouth was extremely dry. He could barely manage to whisper. "Please, sire."

Angel cupped the back of Spike's head and pulled him close. He kissed him passionately, sucking Spike's bleeding lower lip into his mouth. Spike gave a strangled whimper, grasping desperately at Angel's shirt. His legs seemed to shake, as if they would collapse from beneath him if Angel weren't holding him.

Angel slowly moved Spike back against the wall. As Spike's skin touched the cold metal of the submarine, he flinched and tried to pull away. Angel ignored Spike's minor struggles, but backed up until Spike was pinned.

"Bloody 'ell! I'm going to freeze against this!" Spike tried to pull himself closer against Angel's body, but Angel hadn't given him much room to maneuver.

Angel casually moved down so that his lips brushed against Spike's neck. He slowly licked from Spike's collar bone to his ear, then pulled back enough to whisper, "Is there a problem, Spike?"

Spike had tilted his head back, exposing his neck to Angel. He trembled, lost in ecstasy. "No," he murmured. "No problem at all…"

Angel leaned back down, sucking gently on Spike's neck. He let his teeth graze the skin enough to make Spike shiver and gasp.

Spike groped at Angel's shirt desperately, threatening to rip it off. "More. Please, sire, more."

Angel smiled, but pulled his head back, away from Spike's neck. Spike whimpered pitifully. His eyes were half shut, as if he were drugged. "Take off your pants," Angel ordered, and was pleased when Spike's hands immediately dropped to his waist band and started undoing the snaps.

Angel stepped back a step to watch Spike undress. He grinned, as Spike pushed his pants down to his ankles, but got them stuck on his boots. Spike swore angrily as he hopped on one leg while jerking the pants off over his boots.

"Why don't you just take the boots off?" Angel asked with a smirk.

"Cause I don't want my feet to freeze," Spike said snidely. He got one pant leg off, then hopped to the other foot to get the other off. He leaned against the cold wall, and finally managed to pull his pants completely off. He waded them into a ball then threw them on the floor, irritated.

Angel let his eyes travel up Spike's body, from the shiny black boots, to Spike's graceful neck and that dastardly hair color. He grinned, amused at how much Spike had changed in forty years, and yet how he still managed to act like the innocent and trusting William Dru had brought home so long ago.

Spike put his hands on his hips, annoyed. "What's so funny, you wanker?"

Angel moved closer, closing the distance he had given Spike to get undressed. Spike's hands dropped limply to his sides, and he stared up at Angel, expecting, hoping.

Angel cupped Spike's jaw gently. "You. You've hardly changed at all."

Spike frowned. "I've changed quite a bit, thank you very much."

"I'm not talking about the hair. Its your attitude. You're still so innocent."

Spike started to complain more, but Angel took that moment to kiss him. They kissed hard enough that Spike knew his lips would bruise, but he didn't care. Even more so, he wanted it.

Angel pinned Spike against the wall again, and didn't stop Spike this time when he slid his hands under his shirt. Spike ran his hands all over Angel's torso, memorizing every flawless detail of it all over again.

Angel broke the kiss and grasped one of Spike's hands and lowered it to his belt. "Be a good boy and help us out now, William," he whispered in a tone that screamed of Angelus.

Trembling, Spike desperately struggled to get the belt and buttons on Angel's pants undone. He swore a few times, making Angel chuckle, though the larger vampire refuse to help.

Finally, Spike managed to tug Angel's pants open. "Oh god…" he whimpered, and he gently coaxed Angel's ridged member out into the air. He carefully stroked Angel, running his fingers over the veins that he had traced so many times with his tongue.

Angel smiled as he watched Spike caress him. Spike's cock twitched every time he ran his thumb over the head of Angel's penis. Moisture appeared as his thumb passed over the head again, and Spike quickly scooped it up on his finger. He brought the moisture up to his lips and sucked it off, diligently getting every bit.

Spike swallowed repeatedly, relishing the flavor of his grandsire. He smirked slightly, as he sucked his finger into his mouth. He kept his head down and looked up at Angel though his lashes. The desired effect was achieved. Angel grabbed Spike's wrists and pinned them up against the walls. He savagely kissed Spike and pressed their bodies together. Spike jerked his head back, taking in a sharp breath.

"Fuck. Oh fuck… Angelus… Fuck me…" Spike closed his eyes tightly, thrusting his hips forward against Angel as he uttered a long sting of curse words. Angel's lips moved down to Spike's neck. He licked up Spike's throat, nipping at his jaw line.

Angel paused, his lips hovering over Spike's. "Now, William, is that anyway to ask?" Angel released Spike's wrists and moved his hands to Spike's thin, delicate hips. He lifted the smaller vampire easily, and Spike eagerly wrapped his legs around Angel's waist. Angel adjusted himself so that he was positioned against Spike's entrance, just needing a single, long, hard thrust to be in.

Spike whimpered, trying to impale himself onto Angel's shaft. Angel's fingers dug into his hips, preventing him from moving. "Now now, boy, ask politely."

Spike bit his lip. He knew what that really meant. Beg. He knew he shouldn't want to. But, at the same time, he still did. He didn't want to have to control everything. Angelus had always taken care of the details. He always knew how to take care of them.

Spike shakily murmered, "Please, Angelus… please sire… please fuck me… Make me hurt. Make me bleed. Please. I need you."

Angel grinned. It felt so good to hear those words. Without hesitating, Angel forced himself deeply into the all too familiar passage, forcing a ragged scream from Spike.

Quickly, Angel covered Spike's mouth with his own, preventing the younger vampire from making much more noise than muffled moans and whimpers. Wouldn't do to have the crew barge into the room now, would it?

Spike's boots thudded together as he moved his legs, trying to stop the pain a bit. It didn't help. Angel's grip remained firm, and his mouth devoured his. If he had been mortal, he would have asphyxiated. Spike put his hands on Angel's shoulders and clung desperately.

Angel began rocking his hips forward and backward slowly. Spike gave out a strangled whimper, and pulled away from Angel's devouring lips. He turned his head and pressed his cheek against the cold metal of the submarine. "Bloody hell… Hurts, Angelus…"

"Good." Angel pushed in more for emphasis. He leaned forward and nuzzled against Spike's neck, smelling the cool, stolen blood flowing just beneath the surface.

Spike gasped, as Angel hit deep inside him. His cock twitched in response, hard and leaking. There. Oh god, so good…

Angel parted his lips, running his teeth over the thin blue veins in Spike's neck.

Spike shivered. "Do it." He pushed his neck toward Angel, yearning for the feel of fangs. Angel's fangs. "Please."

Angel smiled against the cool skin. He shifted, and bit down hard. Blood blossomed into his mouth.

Spike moaned, stiffening. He grasped at Angel's shirt. He had missed this too much. Being completely owned… Dru couldn't complete him like this. Only Angelus had ever made him feel this whole.

Angel pulled back, his lips covered in blood. He kissed Spike, and Spike returned the kiss passionately. He continued pounding into Spike hard enough to leave bruises, but that was what they both wanted. It was what they both needed.

Angel nicked his tongue on one of his fangs before reverting to normal. He let the blood pool in his mouth before allowing Spike to share. Spike eagerly lapped at Angel's blood, savoring as much as he could. The mixture of their blood combined was almost too much for Spike to handle. He pulled back, swallowing and licking his lips.

Angel smiled. Spike was getting close, tossing his head back against the metal walls off the sub, swearing, mostly at Angelus. Angel kissed Spike's chin.

"Touch yourself," he ordered.

Spike released Angel's shirt and dropped his hand to his cock. He squeezed, eliciting a cry of pleasure. Angel's rough thrust caused enough friction that, within seconds, Spike came.

Angel pushed hard into Spike twice more, barely able to hold back as Spike's muscles contracted around him. With a small moan, he came, shooting into Spike's body.

Moments passed with Angel leaning against Spike, and Spike's legs wrapped around Angel's hips while he clung. Slowly, Angel pulled out and stepped back. Spike stiffly dropped to the floor. Angel stood next to him, silently, until Spike was balanced enough to stand on his own. He walked away and found one of the clean rags used to clean parts.

Spike shuffled his feet, watching Angel meticulously cleanse himself. What did a bloke say after shagging like that? Angelus had always done something. Kicked him out of bed, held him, something. Never just… walked away.

"So…"

"Its over, Spike. Take care of Dru."

"What do you mean? Why don't we just-"

"No, Spike." Angel buttoned himself up and straightened out his clothes. "Things change."

Spike tilted his head. He could almost see the guilt swarming around Angel now. The guilt for everything he had done. That's all Spike was to him. Another thing to feel guilty about.

Spike swore angrily and started picking up his clothes.

Angel walked toward the door. "Get dressed before anyone sees you." He opened the door and stepped out, closing it behind him. Spike kicked the ground. "Stupid bugger." He cleaned himself up and dressed, struggling with his pants again. When he got them on, he pulled on his shirt, jerked on the jacket, and smoothed his hair back.

Maybe guilt still drove Angel away from him and Drusilla, but eventually, even guilt wouldn't be able to keep them apart. Spike straightened. Until then, he'd take care of Dru. He'd keep them safe until Angel returned to them.

Spike smirked. Yeah. He'd take care of everything.

Content, with Angel's blood still flavoring his lips, Spike bounced out of the engine room. Might as well have some fun taunting the humans until they got out of this death trap. After all, what else was he going to do?


End file.
